A close call
by Pizzapig
Summary: Sam and Dean go up against a windigo for the first time. Is this one case too many for the Winchester boys? Will it be their last? Who will die? Who will survive? Will the windigo triumph? Or the winchesters? Read to find out and R & R


We had been there for a week, and we are starting to loose all hope for a saviour to alleviate our suffering. We were just hoping the end was quick and painless. One by one we were giving in and turning to deep dark despair, but there were exception's; a few people -me included- who still had hope, that by some miracle we could be saved, and I am so glad we never gave up because our saviours where the most unlikeliest people, two men walking the dangerous line between life and death but heroes still the same. I can safely say I owe my life to those two men that day, I have never been more grateful, and if you're listening to this all I want to say is from the bottom of my heart thank-you without your help that day we would have all surely been dead and I wouldn't be here today giving this interview.

* * *

The windigo jumped, claws drawn, ready to tear up it's attackers and went for the taller mans throat, all intent to tear out his throat and feast on his flesh. The windigo was at the height of its jump when the taller man looked into the windigos gruesome eyes, so full of hate, and anger. At that moment the tall man knew he had little chance of surviving, knew he was done for, to injured to fight back. In his last moment he did the only thing that made sense, he called out to his brother.

'DEAN' he cried.

Whether it was a farewell or a request for help, not even Sam knew the answer to that question.

**_Hours before _**

"Dude I think I got something." exclaimed Dean excitedly.

"Really?" answered Sam "because I've been going out of my mind with boredom, two weeks without anything. A guys starting to wonder where are all the monsters gone."

"Yeah I know, you've been bitchin' about it the entire time."

"What you didn't find it suspicious that all the monsters had decided to take a vacation for two weeks?"

"You're never satisfied Sam. One moment there is too many monsters. Next moment there isn't enough monsters. There's just no pleasing you."

"Its just suspicouis thats all."

"Whatever," said Dean "just give me the info on this hunt."

"Whoever has decided to camp in the local forrest, near Cayoga lake has never returned home, and their mangaled remains have been found in the nearby caves, unidentifiable except from dental records."

"So what do you think it was? Ahool? olitau? berserker?"

"No from the reports it didn't seem like it could fly, or was that big. I think it was more of the work of a windigo."

"Damn, they're a bitch to kill, but simple enough if you know what you are doing. Let's go scout it out."

* * *

The boys had arrived but they had seen the identifiable mark of a human footprint and had decided to investigate further.

"What way now?" inquired Sam as the path split into two.

"I'll take the left you go right." answered Dean.

Sam had a bad feeling about separating, but as not to be accused of bitchin twice in one day he didnt say anything, and proceeded to take the other path, being more vigilant and cautious then usual.

* * *

"DEAN!"

Dean heard his name beeing called with a desperate edge to it, and immediatly set off at a run to help his brother.

He got there at the last minute. Just as the windigo was in mid leap, ready to tear out Sam's throat Dean blasted it with lighter fliud and set it on fire, sending it back to the evil depths of purgatory from whence it now belonged.

"Sammy, you okay?" Dean inquired

"I'm fine." responded Sam, brushing the dirt off his jeans and picking up his weapon from where he had dropped it in his struggles.

"You should be more careful next time, I cant be guarding your sorry ass the whole time. It almost gave me a heart attack when I heard you yell like that." Dean said as he was coming down from the adrenaline high. Examining Sam's injuries he remembered all the times Sam had called his name like that, and they were all things he pushed away to the back of his mind. Now he had another to add to the colection of things he will never think about again unless forced to.

"I thought you were a goner for good, just like the time I taught you to drive and you almost crashed the car into a tree."

"Me too." laughed Sam shakilly.

Then they all started laughing in the way people do when they have experinced something terrible and that was the only thing that could really be done.

"Okay" said Dean wiping the tears from his eyes "We better release the windigos captives."

* * *

The two men then proceeded to let the prisoners out of the dark confines of the Windigo's hold and into freedom of the brand new day. With a new day, a new hope arrives, and seeing the sun rise from the hood of the Impala Sam and Dean knew everything was going to be okay; For a little while at least.

A/n_** One shot, from my new ipad, a long one for once. Please review and check out my other stories, I promise they're better than this one. **_


End file.
